


Stress Relief

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Gags, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Needy Dean, Older John, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Teen Dean, Top John, Underage - Freeform, desperate to please dean, dubcon, john is a bad parent, naive dean, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean is a good son and John takes advantage of that fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I didn't realize so many of you liked John/Dean (which is why those polls I sometimes do are beyond helpful and I do take the results into consideration when posting). Also, while not in this, I was surprised so many of you seem to also like Mary/Dean. I hadn't actually thought of that ship until I saw it pop up multiple times on that shipping poll!
> 
> Read the tags before going further.

Truthfully Dean couldn’t remember at what point the touches, the dirty-wrong-touches, in the dark while Sammy slept in the other bed changed. He hadn’t been sure what his Dad was doing, why his Dad insisted it be a secret or that it was _wrong_.

All he knew was that his Dad was always in a better mood the next day and Dean had always been quick to try his hardest to make his parents happy. Now that his Mom was gone he only had his Dad and he so rarely smiled that Dean was desperate to make him happy.

He _needed_ to make what was left of his family happy.

“You’ve been having a hard time being quiet, Dean.” His Dad breathed in the darkness as Sammy’s soft breathing from the other bed barely registered over the pounding of Dean’s heart. Dean held his breath, shivering, as his Dad tugged off his clothing one article at a time before discarding them. “But don’t worry I bought something to help you.”

He blinked in the darkness as his Dad shifted and suddenly gripped the sides of his face.

“Open, Dean.”

Wordlessly Dean opened his mouth, eager to please, as a large ball was pressed inside and his Dad shifted his head up before the straps on the side were tight against him.

“There. That should keep the noise down. We can’t have Sammy waking, can we?” immediately he shook his head, breathing through his nose and pressing his tongue against the ball with curiosity. It kept his mouth open and unable to close as he was manhandled onto his belly.

The bed creaked as his Dad shifted his weight and Dean twitched when his cheeks were spread, a thick finger rubbing against his tight hole, before the tip of his Dad’s finger pressed in. It had him wincing and whimpering into his gag, clenching up on instinct, before jerking when a hand smacked his ass.

“None of that.”

The next time the finger returned it was cold and wet, something Dean had been getting used to over the months his Dad had went from touching him to pressing inside and thrusting. He jerked again, shying away from the feeling but a strong hand held him as the thick finger worked its way inside.

It had been over a week since the last time and Dean’s body struggled to get used to the sensation of his Dad shoving a finger inside, pumping it and rubbing against his insides, before a second was worked in. They burned and ached as he whimpered into his gag, biting on the rubber ball and clenching his fingers into the sheets.

He wished it didn’t hurt but his Dad _always_ looked better the next day and Dean needed that more than anything.

Two fingers became three, still too much too soon, but he didn’t complain and laid there waiting as silently as he could. The room was pitch black and the only sounds other than his Dad’s increasing breathing and his own muffled whining was Sammy sleeping in the next bed.

Dean could be quiet but as the fingers pulled away and his Dad shifted, heavy body pinning Dean’s to the old mattress, he knew that wasn’t true. The fat head of his Dad’s cock pushed against his hole and Dean whined into the gag at the slowly increasing pain of being split open on it.

Once, when Sammy had been at a friend’s, his Dad had pushed him down and shoved inside. In the light of day Dean had seen how big his cock was and couldn’t believe the whole thing could possibly fit inside of him despite the fact that the whole week prior his Dad had been shoving inside him nightly.

His eyes clenched shut as strong hands held him in place and his Dad started jerking his hips forward, inch by inch shoving inside, as Dean yanked at the sheets and struggled to breathe through his nose. This seemed wrong, so very very wrong but his Dad was less harsh and angry each time and Sammy seemed happier too.

A little pain was worth it if that was the outcome.

After what felt like hours every single inch of his Dad was buried inside of his burning hole and Dean was wincing as his ass tried to clench down on the intrusion but he was already stuffed full. Slowly his Dad rolled his hips back, inch by inch dragging against Dean’s sensitive hole, before a harsh snap had him buried inside once more.

Six thrusts had Dean gasping and whining into the gag as his hole struggled to adjust before his Dad stopped. He pulled out and Dean found himself yanked up onto his knees, hands pressed against the mattress, before he was shoved into a familiar position.

His face pressed against the sheets and his ass raised up.

It was only seconds before his Dad was buried back inside of him, knees shoving Dean’s legs further apart to the point where Dean tightened up at the ache, before his Dad started thrusting again. The slap of his Dad’s balls against him echoed in the otherwise still room and the bed creaked softly underneath them.

If Sammy was somewhere else or staying with Uncle Bobby, it would be a lot louder Dean had learned after the first time. Now, though it was much quieter, it seemed to echo loud in the quiet room as his Dad grunted each time he slammed back into Dean’s ass.

A hand pressed against Dean’s head, shoving him into the mattress, while another gripped his hip and the cock inside him started pumping harder and faster. The creaks, grunts and slap of skin filled his ears as Dean whimpered into the ball shoved in his mouth.

But he maintained his position.

Dean was a good son and he wouldn’t disappoint his Dad.

As silently as he could he stayed there on his spread-out knees, ass aching and body shifting on the mattress, as his Dad pounded into him hard. He wondered how Sammy slept through the sound but didn’t question it further as his Dad’s pace picked up and occasionally something was hit inside him that had him gasping, ass clenching and cheeks flushing.

“That’s it.” His Dad’s voice was low, rough, and had Dean gasping as a hard slam buried his Dad deep, heavy balls pressed against Dean’s sore ass, as he jerked several times while groaning. “Yes.”

Dean winced in pain when his Dad's softening cock eased out of him and his aching hole tightened as come started to leak out of him. Fingers pressed it back inside, another thing Dean had gotten used to, before the hard and cold ball of a plug was shoved inside.

A hand patted his ass and Dean shifted from his position to wait silently in the dark. After a few moments the ball was pulled from his aching mouth as he licked his lips and shifted, ass clenching, as his Dad moved.

“Good job, Dean.” Another pat on his ass, “Put your pants back on and go to bed now.”

He moved slowly, wincing and ignoring the pain of helping his Dad, as he pulled on his pants and silently climbed into bed with Sammy. In the darkened room he could hear their Dad moving, heard him in the bathroom and soon enough he had climbed back into bed.

Dean wondered if Sammy would be helping their Dad when he was older or if Dean would do a good enough job that it wouldn’t be taken from him and given to Sammy instead. He would make sure of it because he wasn’t going to fail and hearing _Good job_ was something he wouldn’t give up.

With a sigh he shifted, wincing again, before struggling to slip into sleep.

* * *

Sam was staying with Bobby Singer and Dean was continuing to learn the ropes of hunting. He was far more useful in more ways than one and while sometimes John felt bad about taking advantage of Dean his oldest boy reminded him of Mary in several ways.

His reaction to Dean because of that fact was wrong but it seemed to be something he couldn't control and then later on didn't care enough to control. It wasn't an excuse but it was good enough for him.

The first few times had been fueled by alcohol, loneliness and grief.

It wasn’t long before that stopped being a reason, an excuse, because John _liked_ having Dean squirming under him and whimpering. The mostly innocent touches turned into something more and months after they started, with alcohol lowering his inhibitions, he found himself rolling Dean onto his belly, opening him up and pushing into his son's tight hole with a groan of pleasure.

Dean had been whimpering and moaning under him but John hadn’t been able to stop himself from just taking what he needed with a kind of greedy desperation. He hadn’t touched Dean for weeks after, instead going out and fucking his way through anonymous people at bars, but then another night of drinking found him fucking Dean in the bathroom, bent over the sink and ramming into him from behind until he came deep inside Dean's ass, while Sam slept in the room on the other side of the door.

Now as he tied Dean’s hands behind his back with his belt, gagged him with the large ball-gag he’d purchased to cover up the sounds Dean released when he fucked him and he spanked Dean's pert ass cherry red as his cock hardened.

There was no worry of Sam hearing or seeing and John allowed himself to enjoy the younger body draped over his lap. Each smack of his hand had Dean jerking, shocked gasps turned into hitching sobs and soon Dean was crying into his gag as John’s cock hardened to a painful ache of need.

His boy was gorgeous with his flushed, tear-stained cheeks and bright green eyes, lips stretched around a ball-gag and bound up waiting to be used.

Dean didn’t shy away from him, took whatever he gave him and waited until John told him he’d done a good job. The obedience only had arousal deepening and John bent Dean over the bed, quickly prepped him and stroked his cock with a lube wet palm.

John watched as his thick cock split Dean’s small hole open, watched the head pop past the tight ring of Dean’s rim and how inch after inch sunk inside as Dean squirmed on the bed with more of those hitching sounds.

He thrust once, twice and on the third hard snap he buried himself balls deep in Dean’s plump ass with a grunt of pleasure. Slowly he rolled his hips back until just the tip was locked in Dean’s clenching hole and then slammed back inside with another grunt.

His fingers dug into the flesh of Dean’s hips and John lost himself to the pleasure of a good fucking. The mattress creaked in protest to his hard pace and Dean’s hole repeatedly clenched around him as he thrust forward faster and faster, chasing pleasure and release for the stress of the last few weeks of hunting.

Dean’s fingers twisted together where they were bound and John moved a hand from Dean’s hip to grip the bound wrists as he continued to snap his hips forward. Pleasure lit up inside him and John allowed himself to moan his satisfaction, grunting and moaning, at the tight clench of a warm hole wrapped around him.

The sounds escaping Dean were muffled by the gag as the bed creaked louder and louder the closer he got to his orgasm. He plowed into Dean from behind, taking and taking, as his obedient and eager to please son laid there over the edge of the bed like a good boy.

Such obedience and need to please deserved some kind of reward. He’d let Dean do more on the next hunt, show his boy he trusted him to learn and hunt monsters.

It was a good enough reward for helping John with his stress relief.

“Fuck.” John cursed as his breath caught in his throat and slamming deep, hips jerking, he emptied his release into Dean’s ass and groaned as his orgasm warmed him pleasantly. Already he could feel the tension easing.

But once wouldn’t be enough.

He’d dropped Sam with Bobby for the week and since it was summer break Dean didn’t have anywhere that would miss him. With nothing around to hunt it was about time John took a little vacation and Dean was the perfect solution when it came to stress relief.

Groaning he slipped out of Dean’s red ass, watching his release leak out of the stretched open hole, as he reached for the plug he always used afterwards. John pushed it in, past the resistance of Dean’s tightening rim, to keep everything inside and patted Dean’s ass.

“Good job, Dean.” He praised knowing Dean needed the praise to feel good about himself. “You’re getting better at helping your father. I’ll let you rest before we go again.”

It was easy to manhandle Dean up onto the bed, resting him in the center, where he remained bound and gagged waiting for John with a flushed face. The lips were honestly sinful but John hadn’t let himself think about using Dean’s mouth.

He was very content to fuck Dean’s ass and leave his mouth for a gag. It gave him some distance from the situation and he was better able to remove his mind from what he knew was wrong. Slowly he gained his feet and stepped away from the bed with a sigh.

It would take a bit, longer than when he was a younger man, to recover but it wouldn’t be too long and after a second orgasm he’d go get something to eat. By then Dean would probably be hungry after the workout he’d get and keeping Dean’s energy up would be a good idea if he wanted to get everything he could from his short vacation from hunting.

He glanced at Dean laid out on the bed, well used and waiting, as his mind moved over possibilities. Credit card scams and hustling was all well and good but it didn't always work.

 _Maybe..._ he thought idly staring at Dean's pretty face. While Dean was great for stress relief he knew Dean could be good for something else and any way to get money to help fund his quest to find Mary's killer was important to utilize.

There were plenty of men, easily enough found, who would  _pay good money_ to fuck a boy who looked like Dean. He narrowed his eyes in thought and carefully stored the idea for later use.

He would have to explain to Dean the importance of it, how the money would help feed Sam and him, before putting it into practice but as another source of steady income it was an idea that had a significant amount of merit to it.

"Already thinking clearer." he muttered to himself as Dean squirmed on the bed, shifting and whining, as John glanced away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone out there enjoyed this! I did leave Dean's age ambiguous; I thought I'd let the readers imagine Dean as they wanted. Also I figured this would be a twisted way to show Dean's need to please his Dad (at least when he was younger) and show how John basically takes complete advantage of that fact. 
> 
> I kind of hinted at a headcanon I've seen several places about Dean selling himself to get money to feed Sam and himself so I hinted at a possible reason for why he might have done that.
> 
> Anyone enjoy this...different take?
> 
> Because I get asked this kind of thing often on various fics I created a completely new poll.
> 
> [ Which of my stories would you like to see a continuation for?](https://goo.gl/x6l2V0)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, because I know quite a few of you are curious about sending prompts, I opened up a "survey" that will work for you to send requests to. If you have more than one prompt/request simply submit your first one and then go back to the "survey" to submit another one. I write pretty much everything and this survey is COMPLETELY ANONYMOUS so don't worry about holding back. You know I write kinky/dark/fluffy/etc and a fuckton of SPN ships.
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like to send along please click [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=138167&c=2986065221LTLP). If what you're wanting to prompt is a continuation of something PLEASE give the title and what you would like to see in the continuation in your prompt instead of simply "continuation of "insert title here". If it is a completely new fic you're prompting please make sure to give me ship/kink/theme/what you'd like to see.


End file.
